1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to hermetically sealed miniature laser packages.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventional laser packages are generally manufactured from either kovar or alumina and are extremely large and/or bulky, often over 15 mmxc3x977 mmxc3x977 mm, when compared to the size of the actual optical emission components within the laser package. Kovar based package configurations suffer from difficulty in affixing electrical connections to the package, as attachment of electrical pads generally requires a glass to metal-type weld, which is difficult to successfully repeat with efficiency. Ceramic-type packages, such as alumina, suffer from similar disadvantages, as the electrical connection pads are generally be brazed on the ceramic packaging material, which is again a relatively difficult process to efficiently and successfully repeat. Further, conventional packaging schemes, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1, require either insertion of the conventional laser package into a matching receiving component or hand soldering of the respective leads to an electronic board in order to secure the laser package for operation. As such, the application of conventional laser packages is directly limited by both the availability of mounting hardware as well as the physical space that is available to receive the conventional laser package. In view of current downsizing trends in the electronics industry, the availability of sufficient physical mounting space for conventional laser packages is becoming an increasing problem. Further, there is a substantial cost associated with the production of the sizable packaging configurations as a result of the cost of materials such as alumina and kovar. Additionally, the associated mounting hardware used with conventional laser packages imposes both cost and space restraints.
Therefore, in view of the clear disadvantages relative to conventional laser packages, there exists a need for a laser device in a compact package that can be manufactured with minimal cost, wherein the compact laser package provides a versatile mounting configuration that facilitates mounting in downsized electronic components.
The present invention provides a compact laser package having a submount with a plurality of electrical contact pads and a plurality of electrical connection lines formed thereon. The submount may be configured to receive at least one optical component thereon, the at least one optical component being in electrical communication with at least one of the plurality of electrical connection lines. A lid is provided, the lid having a recessed portion and a groove formed therein, the recessed portion being positioned in an interior of the lid and the groove being positioned to intersect the recessed portion and a peripheral edge of the lid. The submount is generally configured to cooperatively engage the lid to form a hermetically sealed laser package.
The present invention further provides a miniature apparatus for generating laser light including a silicon submount member, a silicon lid member, and at least one optical signal generation component positioned on the silicon submount member. An optical transmission medium may be affixed to the silicon submount member, the optical transmission medium being configured to communicate a laser signal generated by the at least one optical signal generation component. The plurality of the silicon submount members and a plurality of the silicon lid members may be manufactured from a silicon wafer.
The present invention further provides a method for manufacturing a compact laser package including the steps of determining the location of a plurality of submount members on a first silicon wafer, depositing predetermined metallization layers on the plurality of submount members, and dicing each of the plurality of submount members from the first silicon wafer. The method further includes positioning optical components on individual submount members, determining the location of a plurality of lid members on a second silicon wafer, and depositing predetermined metallization layers on the plurality of lid members. The plurality of lid members may be diced from the second silicon wafer, and lid members then affixed to the individual submount members to form the compact laser package.
The present invention further provides a compact laser package having a means for determining the location of a plurality of submount members on a first silicon wafer and a means for depositing predetermined metallization layers on the plurality of submount members. A means for dicing each of the plurality of submount members from the first silicon wafer is provided, and a means for positioning optical components on individual submount members is provided. A means for determining the location of a plurality of lid members on a second silicon wafer and a means for depositing predetermined metallization layers on the plurality of lid members are included. A means for dicing each of the plurality of lid members from the second silicon wafer and a means for affixing each of the plurality of lid members to individual submount members to form the compact laser package are provided.